


Womanly Excitement

by Words_In_Progress



Category: Danny Phantom, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Yuri Love, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Ann Possible- Free Form, Big Ass, Big Breasts, Booty, Breast Grab, Breast Play, Breast Worship, Butt, Cartoon MILFs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danny Phantom- Free Form, Deep kissing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Characters, Foreplay, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kim Possible- Free Form, Kissing, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Foreplay, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbians, MILFs, Maddie Fenton- Free Form, Nipple Play, Nipple Worship, Nipples, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, ass, ass grab, big boobs, big tits, boobs, dirty talking, mothers, nipple pulling, thicc, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_In_Progress/pseuds/Words_In_Progress
Summary: In the mood for a little “excitement,” Maddie decides to have some private fun with a lovely neurosurgeon.
Relationships: Ann Possible/Maddie Fenton, Maddie Fenton/Ann Possible
Kudos: 7





	Womanly Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and Kim Possible belongs to Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley.

**A/N: Hello, everyone! You’re probably here for one reason: to read some smut! I mean, why else? I decided to write this story based on female on female, big breasts, and nipple play. Now, why for something so niche? Well, personally, I don’t see enough of it. Or any of it all. Thus, I wanted to take a crack at writing one myself.**

**There is really is no big plot. It’s just a good old fashioned smut fic. I got inspired by some old artwork of Maddie and Ann too to whip this up. It's fairly short, nothing major or grandstanding.**

**This is my first lewd story here. Trying to test the waters to see where this goes.**

**Okay! Now that we’ve gotten the formalities out of the way… let’s go!**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Maddie Fenton rested on a wall near the couch of the Possible House’s living room. She stood with her leg lifted, the sole of her foot pressed on the wall while she licked her lips at the woman in front. Ann Possible stood in the center of the room, hand on her hip with a finger on her bottom lip.

The room was empty, with a single lamp giving it light. Although the lighting was dim, it was perfect for the mood. Maddie couldn’t help but think back at the events that brought her and her evening partner to that point.

It was last week that Maddie had met Ann at a local shopping center. Maddie had started a conversation about how her son, Danny, was a little hard to manage. At the same time, Ann made similar remarks about her daughter, Kim. The two mothers got a few laughs in. Soon, their conversation moved from their family to each other. Their talk grew more… amatory…to say the least. They gave compliments on each other's figures and said how one would satisfy the other.

After growing hot from their talk, they exchanged emails to stay in contact, and things started to take off in a big way. Simple chats turned to naughty negotiations, which turned into sexting. They even shared some naughty photos. With the lust ever-growing, Maddie had the idea of meeting each for some “womanly excitement” with the proposal of both of them wearing small, tight-fitting outfits. Ann was more than happy to agree and gave Maddie her address.

By a stroke of luck, Ann’s family was out for the day. James had taken the twin sons, Tim and Jim, for some father-son time, while Kim was out with Ron on usual hero business. Maddie was in the same boat with her family. Jack was out with Danny and Jazz, to prep them for a bit of ghost hunting. 

Now, they were all alone in the house. Everything was perfect.

Maddie stood in a blue, tightfitting sleeveless tank top that packed her large, round breasts tight inside while showing her cleavage. She also wore a pair of blue and purple short shorts that hugged her broad hips and big, full ass. The thin fabric rode up between the cheeks a small bit, and a hint of purple thong showed underneath, and the blue sneakers she wore completed her look.

In front, Ann was dressed in a Middleton High School cheerleader uniform. The purple and orange and golden trimmed top of the outfit bunched tight around Ann’s upper body, squeezing her own round pair of large, hefty breasts. The matching skirt she wore was a few sizes too small. It barely reached the upper part of her thick thighs and gave almost a full view of her ass. The white panties she wore rode up, showing off her titillating set of cheeks, with a pair of white sneakers tying her uniform together.

“So glad that we could together, Ann,” Maddie said. She lowered her foot and placed her hands on her hips. “I can’t believe how good you look in that.”

Ann smiled at Maddie’s words and moved her hands behind her back. “You like it?” She said. “I don’t think my Kimmie cub will mind if I borrow it for the night.” Her eyes scanned Maddie’s curvy figure. “Besides, I wanted to look extra special for you, Maddie.”

Her eyes half-lidding, Maddie giggled at the soft tone of Ann’s voice. It felt good to know a woman so playful and so alluring too. She then proceeded to walk toward Ann. She swayed her bountiful hips with each step, making her breasts bounce in her top. “You wanted to be my cheerleader? My peppy little girl for the night?” She said.

Maddie approached Ann and placed her hands on the woman’s hips. She held Ann in her grasp before moving her hands up and down her slender frame. 

“Only if you’ll be my adoring fan,” Ann said. She moved her hands to the back of her head and wiggled her hips.

A small “mmm” passed Maddie's lips. She slid her hands to the front and grabbed Ann’s tits tight. She squeezed and pressed Ann’s big boobs in her hands and jiggled them in between gropes before she pushed them back against Ann’s chest.

Ann reeled her head back with a soft moan. She arched her back while straightening her posture as Maddie continued to play with her titties. “Oooh. That feels so good.”

“Goodness! These are so soft,” Maddie said. She moved and pushed Ann’s breasts around in her hands, kneading and “It’s amazing how they haven’t popped out yet.”

Although she endured Maddie’s chronic squeezing, Ann squirmed under her touches. Her legs nudged together with her cheeks turning red. She took her hands from her head and cupped Maddie’s cheeks. “Oh, don’t worry. We’re gonna pop em’ out soon enough.” She leaned and pressed her lips onto Maddie’s. Maddie jumped at the kiss but settled into it, closing her eyes while she wrapped her arms around Ann’s waist.

Their kissing picked up with the smacking of their lips, and their moans filled the room. Maddie opened her mouth and slid her tongue against Ann’s. Ann met Maddie halfway. Their tongues lashed and twisted against each other, one bringing the other its own collection of saliva. Their moans grew louder, and Ann placed one to the back of Maddie's head and the other down her back be she grabbed a cheek of Maddie’s thick round ass.

Ann’s eyes went round. The grand mound filled her hand with her fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Without hesitation, she slipped her other hand down and gripped the other cheek. Maddie moaned in her lips, much to her liking, and she shook the other woman’s massive ass in her grip.

A moment passed, and Maddie and Ann parted with a sound smack, but Ann only squeezed Maddie’s ass harder.

“Mmmph! Just feel this booty!” Ann gasped as she caught her breath. “No wonder you have two kids,” Ann said while she continued to jiggle the juicy asscheeks. “Your husband must’ve been all over you like an animal.”

“Coming from the woman with three kids. I bet your man couldn’t keep his hands off of you.” Maddie said. Her eyes remained glued to Ann’s chest. “And I can’t either.”

Releasing Maddie’s incredible butt from her hands, she said, “Can’t enough of these, huh?” She picked up her breasts with one in each and bounced the massive mounds in her palms. Maddie “ooohed” at the way that the doctor’s boobs jiggled and moved her hands to Ann’s hips. Her eyes followed every jostle that they made. A great heat surged from within Maddie’s inner thighs.

The excitement in her rose to where it could almost be like a ghost from Amity Park overshadowing her.

The sound of Maddie's sumptuous voice raced in Ann’s ears and brought a smile to her face. She pressed her palms onto her massive breasts and moved them around in enticing circles. Her finger mashed her breasts together and pushed them away, showing her ample cleavage.

Ann’s play caused her mounds to move up in the top, leaving it to cover her breasts’ bottom half while their top half ballooned up, showing more than a modest amount of cleavage. As Ann released her breasts, Maddie noticed two tantalizing points poking underneath the fabric.

“Looks like someone’s a little excited,” Maddie said.

Ann arched her back. “Oh. Can you see my nipples through this?” She said in a playful tone. Taking two fingers to each, Ann pinched her nipples, rubbing and tugging them through the fabric as she leaned her head back.

“They look pretty big under there,” Maddie said.

“Wanna see how big they really are?”

“Oh, by all means! Take them out!”

Ann reached her finger and tucked it in the right side of the collar of her top. She tugged the collar down. Using her left hand, Ann moved her right breast little by little until the melon rolled out. Concealing the breast with her forearm, she moved her hand and pulled out the breasts, and cover both with her hands. A giggle left Ann when she moved her hands away, letting her breasts bounce and jiggle as they settled.

Maddie grew wet in between her legs with a heat following the second they came into view. Ann’s breasts were nothing short of amazing. They were fat with an excellent round shape and rested at the perfect height on her chest. Her rack looked even larger outside the top than when they were inside it. Her pinkish brown nipples were noticeably big, about the size of quarters in diameter, and stuck out an inch from her breasts with a perky and pointed look.

“Oh, honey! Those look gorgeous!” Maddie said. Ann smiled at the reaction she received.

“I do my best to keep these two nice and tight,” Ann said. She placed her hand behind her head as she struck a pose.

“Mmmm, do you play with them?”

“I think the better question is, ‘when do I NOT play with them?”

At this point, Maddie was beginning to lose all sense of restraint, and her instincts rose to take over. On autopilot, her hands shot out and grabbed hard onto Ann’s full, luscious boobs. Ann gasped, feeling Maddie’s fingers squeezed into her tits. Although she had played with her own breasts before, having another woman do was something much better.

Maddie kneaded Ann’s breasts, moving and pressing them together like they were dough. She caressed the big, juicy breasts with glee, licking her smiling teeth as she watched them bounce. “Mmmm, I could play with these all day,” Maddie said. She squeezed more of the front of Ann’s breasts, making her nipples stick out in the air, “especially these nipples.”

“I love it when my nipples are played with. Sometimes whenever I get home, I get my girls out and get really rough with them!” Ann moaned out as Maddie held her breasts.

“Is that right?” Maddie said.

The notion of nipple play buzzed in Maddie’s head. She adjusted her position and moved behind Ann. Grabbing the buxom boobs once more, she moved her fingers around the nipples. Ann leaned her back onto Maddie as she pinched them, watching the woman squeeze and roll them in her fingers.

Maddie looked at Ann’s breasts from behind her. Their full size and weight were captivating. Her eyes drew their attention to the small rumples and budding bumps around the nipples that completed their natural look.

“Just look at those wrinkles,” Maddie said. She traced her finger around Ann’s dusky pink teats and flicked them at their tips.

Ann’s labored breath mixed with her moans just as she moved her hand to the back of Maddie’s head and stroked her hair, pressing her back against Maddie’s breast and grinding her lower half against her.

The teasing of her nipples was unrelenting. Maddie squeezed at their tips and tugged them out. They stretched upon being pulled. Maddie couldn’t stop smiling, and Ann’s cries only encouraged her to twist them while she pulled on them harder.

“Ah-ah! Fuck!” Ann said. Her voice was in a low hiss. Turning her head, she looked into Maddie’s eyes.

“I can’t keep my fingers off them. These are so much fun to play with.” Maddie said. She gave Ann’s nipples one last hard pinch before she let them go. She gazed at the breasts in savoring the results of her work; Ann’s dusky teats were pebbled, poking an inch out. “Goodness! They're so hard.”

“You’re giving them so much attention.” “I love it when they stick out like that,” Ann said.

Maddie moved fingers, pressing her manicured nails onto Ann’s perky peaks. She moved her head into Ann’s neck, and Ann’s perfume passed into Maddie’s nose as she caught her scent. The smell forced Maddie into a wriggle, and the combination of her scent, moans, and feeling of her soft breasts emboldened Maddie. Her instincts took over again, telling her to hold nothing back.

“You’re such a naughty woman, Ann,” Maddie whispered in her ear. “Oh yeah! You like having your fat tits punished, don’t you?” You like the way I play with em’, don’t you, slut?” She moved her fingernails against Ann’s firm nipples, grazing and nicking at them

A deep moan left Ann’s throat as she enjoyed the devotion Maddie gave to her tits. Although her nipples were already so hard and so plump, they throbbed with a tingling sensation that wouldn’t cease. She bit her lip to cover another moan at both the immense pleasure and Maddie’s dirty talking about her tips.

“Oooh, you dirty bitch!” Ann hissed. “I love the way you play with my naughty...slutty nippleeeeees” Her eyes shot wide open, and she cried out when Maddie dug the front of her nails into the tips of her nipples. Maddie fidgeted her nails, burrowing them in the swollen teats.

Ann’s totted her head up cry after cry. Every instance, Maddie prodded her nails harder and harder into her big perky nipples. The sharp stings drove her closer to the edge. She became wet in her panties, her hot juices creating a dark spot in her underwear.

“My, you’re really into this, aren’t you?” Maddie said. She brought her lips close to Ann’s ear. “You want me to stop?”

“Stop? Don’t even think about it!” Ann said. She leaned her head to Maddie. “This is just getting fun!” Shutting her eyes, kissed Maddie full on the lips. Maddie moaned in Ann’s mouth while continuing to play with her nipples.

* * *

**A/N: And that about wraps it up, at least perhaps for a time. I hope you all enjoyed this naughty story. I had fun writing something hot. I might make part two to this should the mood strike me.**

**Anyhow, let me know what you think of the story in the comments! I'm always interested in reading the reactions. Until next time!**


End file.
